


Overdoing It

by lupinjoallen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Y/N strained herself during a sparring match and Leonard wants to help her.





	Overdoing It

Leonard blinked in surprise as he watched you walk by, rubbing your neck tenderly. “Whoa, Y/N,” He said, hurrying to you. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Just fucked up my shoulder,” You said simply, giving him a small smile. “Don’t worry about it, man.”

 

“Uh, I will worry about it,” He said, giving you a stern look. “Lemme see.”

 

You sighed and let him do so. He gently pulled the fabric of your shirt down. You saw Jim walk by, giving you a look but you gave him a playful wink and, as soon as Leonard put pressure on the sprain, you let out a loud grunt of pain, making the doctor-to-be flinch.

 

“Shit, are you sure it’s just a sprain?” He asked.

 

Jim hurried over. “Bones, what the hell!” He said, hiding you behind him. “You go and injure a fellow student! What’s wrong with you?”

 

Leonard opened his mouth then sighed. “Really, guys?” You and Jim just giggled playfully. “For the record, I was really worried about my girlfriend!” He huffed.

 

“For the record,” You teased. “That really did hurt. But you’re too fun to tease.” Leonard huffed a bit, biting his cheek to keep from saying something nasty. “You know I love you,” You teased, kissing his cheek.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” He muttered, hugging you to him. “Want me to rub it out?”

 

“And I’m out of this one,” Jim said, hands up and hurrying away. “You kids have fun with each other!” He said loudly before running off.

 

You rolled your eyes. “I swear, he’s like kid on candy.” You said, watching the guy run off.

 

“You’re never any better when you have tequila,” Leonard said, looking to you fondly. “Kiss-aholic.”

 

“Screw you.”

 

“Believe you have,” He chuckled, leading you away. You smiled as you leaned into him. “So what happened?”

 

“Uhura and I were sparring. She’s always quicker. The bitch,” You huffed.

 

Leonard chuckled and kissed your head. “So, what? Can’t take a hit?”

 

“No. I just misstepped and rolled hard,” You admitted, cheeks turning a bit red as you neared the dormitories. You always felt out of place when coming to Leonard’s room, but you partially blamed the human part of you thinking that interacting with the opposite sex was strange. But the Aenar side knew this was perfectly normal. “My trainer says I should consider studying my psychic abilities.”

 

“What do you think?” He asked you, watching you.

 

You could only hum softly in thought before shrugging your good shoulder. “I don’t know, honestly. Mother died when I was very young. Father is human so...It’s strange.”

 

Leonard smiled and opened the door, letting you in first. “Then why not do what you think is right. And if experimenting helps, don’t deny it.” He then cupped your face and gave you a gentle kiss, smiling as you seemed to glow at the gesture. “Let’s get you out of that shirt. I’ll try to rub out all your stress.”

 

“Pervert,” You teased, nipping his lip. Leonard growled a bit and gave your ass a tight squeeze before slipping away. You huffed and carefully slipped out of your shirt, not sure what to do about the whole situation and groaning a bit as your shoulder protested the movement.

 

Leonard came to you as you laid down on his bed. He moved your arm carefully and stretched the muscle a bit, checking the point of straining before letting you relax. “It’s just a sprain. I can get you a sling for you to give it rest--”

 

“No way. I’m not a weenie,” You huffed childishly. Leonard only chuckled before you heard the click of a bottle. You glanced back to see him warming some lotion between his palms before he got to rubbing your shoulder. You sighed softly as you relaxed, letting him work at your muscles.

 

“You’ve gotta be more careful,” He said after a long moment of silence. “I’d rather not hear about crap like this after we graduate.”

 

“Or what? You’ll spank me?” You teased. Leonard gave your ass a playful swat, making you squeak. “Leonard,” You whined.

 

“I’m trying to help you, and yet you back talk me?” He asked playfully.

 

You pouted and muttered, “I’m sorry,” making your boyfriend chuckle before he got back to the massage. He tenderly unclasped your bra, watching you let out a breath of relief before he got back to the massage. You felt the strain slowly fade, though it remained a dull throb. You hummed softly as he began to work at the other muscles of your back.

 

You smirked to yourself as he got to your lower back and pressed your hips up a slight, feeling his hips against your ass. Leonard gulped and hummed, pulling your pants and panties down and began to massage at your cheeks. You moaned softly at that before quickly flipping over under him. Leonard blinked in surprise at your quick motion before leaning down and kissing you.

 

You giggled against his lips, cupping his face with one hand as you couldn’t lift your other arm very well. “So, I’m the pervert, huh?” He teased, kissing your jaw.

 

You moaned softly. “Yeah you are. Taking advantage of a poor injured girl.”

 

“Oh whatever,” He chuckled, kissing you and tossing your bra to the ground. “If anything, you’re taking advantage of me.” He kissed down your neck and licked gently at your sternum. “You feign an injury just to distract me, then you expose your beautiful skin to me, and I’m suddenly under a spell? You’re cruel.”

 

“I didn’t fake it,” You huffed, pouting. Leonard just smirked up to you and dragged down your pants, making you whine softly. “Leonard…”

 

“Behave. Gotta make sure you’re not so stressed out anymore. Can’t be too tense or you won’t heal properly,” He hummed as he tossed your pants and undies aside. “You know I love you, right?”

 

“I love you too,” You giggled then moaned as he licked up your folds. You hummed softly, letting him taste you and eat you out as you let your legs fall apart easily. “Leo…” You moaned weakly.

 

Leonard hummed against your folds as you reached down and tugged at his hair. His eyes closed, almost drunk on your taste. His hands gripped at your thighs, rubbing circles on the sensitive inner thighs. He sucked on your labia, pulling back with a pop. Your high pitched whine made him smirk.

 

As he pulled back, you watched him strip down, darting your tongue over your lips hungrily. Leonard smirked and gave his cock a few strokes as he crawled over you. His lips met yours and he carefully pushed into you. Your moan was swallowed easily by his mouth as he pushed until he was fully sheathed into you. His lips moved carefully until you rocked your hips down.

 

“Fuck, Baby,” He moaned before thrusting slowly into you. He kissed your jaw lovingly before his arms slipped under you, holding you tight to him as his face buried into your neck, making you whimper and whine quietly as his hips as he picked up the pace.

 

You wrapped your good arm around him and clung to him, legs wrapping tight around the backs of his thighs. You kissed his shoulder and bit down gently, earning a softly growl as your other hand tenderly squeezed his arm, straining a slight from the sprain.

 

Leonard adjusted, resting on his knees and pulling you up into his lap. He looked up at you, rocking his hips and groaning with you as he easily moved you along his cock. You whimpered and moaned, watching a smirk spread over his lips. He reached down and began to rub at your clit, making you gasp. In retaliation, you bent and bit his lip, making him whine as he moved his fingers faster.

 

Soon, you were coming undone right in his lap, rocking your hips harder as you rode out your orgasm before he laid you back down, thrusting into you with a lost rhythm before pulling out and orgasming over your stomach. You both panted and sighed as he kissed you again. As he moved away, you whined, giving him a pout.

 

Leonard chuckles and grabbed his shirt off the ground and tenderly wiped off the cum from your stomach and wiping his own cock before laying beside you. He pulled you to him, kissing your sprained shoulder. “I’m serious about getting you a sling. You’ll need to give it rest.”

 

You huffed. “Everyone’s gonna tease me.”

 

“So?”

 

“Jim’s never gonna let me live it down.”

 

“Would you rather have a handicap all your life?” You pouted but shook your head in response, making your boyfriend smile. “Then suck it up, Princess.”

 

“You’re a dick.”

 

“But I love you so much,” He chuckled.


End file.
